I'M a Prisoner of Love
by Micky Milky
Summary: "Kurasa kau tau siapa aku. Aku bisa saja menghabisi keluargamu dengan mudah, dan setelah itu kau akan menangis dan berlutut di bawahku untuk ku pungut, jadi jangan coba melawan, my princess." FF YunJae, YooSuMin Updet Ulang (Re- run)... change rated. updet next chap...
1. Chapter 1

Title : I'M a prisoner of Love

Author: Micky_Milky

Genre: Romance/ Drama

Rate : T untuk sementara

Disclaimer: YunJae saling memiliki, DBSK milik orang tua, tuhan, dan Cassiopeia

Pairing: YunXJae… YooSuMin

Length: Chaptered

Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll

.

.

.

Chap 1

Enjoy reading

Seorang pria berumur setengah abat menatap tak percaya pada secarik kertas yang digenggamnya, wajahnya seolah menampakkan keterkejutan yang sangat melihat nominal angka yang tertera di deretan paling akhir kertas bertuliskan 'SURAT HUTANG' yang digenggamnya saat ini. Ingin sekali dia berteriak mengutuk semua kebodohan yang pernah di lakukannya di masa lampau.

"Bolehkah aku menyicilnya, Tuan?"

Pria setengah baya itu berucap dengan nada gemetar, dia takut menyinggung pria berbadan dua kali besar dari badannya itu.

"Mian, Mr Kim, tapi ini sudah ketentuan dari pusat, jika anda tak membayarnya kurang dari seminggu lagi, terpaksa seluruh harta anda kami sita."

Pria berbadan subur itu berbicara dengan gaya khas bodyguard yang telah di ajarkan olehnya selama ini.

"Tapi, aku belum ada uang."

Pria tua itu menggumam lirih, dia masih banyak tanggungan sebagai kepala rumah tangga, dia mempunyai seorang putra berumur 22 tahun yang masih berkuliah dan seorang istri yang terkadang sering sakit-sakitan.

Mr Kim memang seorang PNS, tapi tetap saja sebagai pegawai biasa dia tak mungkin melunasi hutang-hutangnya di bank. Oh… dia merasa sangat menyesal telah meminjam uang dengan nominal yang besar untuk mengobati istrinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, baginya nyawa sang istri saat ini sangatlah berharga.

Seratus juta won, bukanlah nominal yang kecil untuknya, belum lagi bunga yang harus di tanggungnya setiap bulan. Mungkin gajinya sampai dia pensiun pun belum tentu bisa melunasi hutang itu.

"Aku harus bagaimana? Kami benar-benar tidak mempunyai uang sebanyak itu saat ini."

Pria berbadan subur itu membenarkan posisi tegaknya lalu menatap Mr Kim dengan datar.

"Kemasi barang-barang kalian, kami beri waktu satu minggu mulai dari sekarang. setelah itu silahkan tinggalkan rumah ini."

Mr Kim menghela napas berat, kelihatannya ini memang jalan satu-satunya untuk melunasi semua hutang-hutangnya.

"Kami pergi dulu, Mr Kim."

Pria berbadan kekar itu melangkah pergi meninggkan kediaman keluarga Kim, Mr Kim meremas surat hutang itu dengan sekuat tenaga, pikirannya sangat kalut saat ini.

.

Di luar kediaman keluarga Kim, seorang pemuda cantik tercengah mendengar atau lebih tepatnya menguping pembicaraan barusan. Ayahnya terlibat hutang dengan pihak bank, dan dia tak tahu masalah itu. di lihatnya sang ayah sudah meninggalkan ruang tamu. Dengan mengendap-endap pria cantik itu mengambil secarik kertas yang sudah di remas sedemikian rupa membuka kertas itu dengan tak sabar. Mata bulatnya membaca kata demi kata yang tercetak disana, sampai mata indah itu berhenti tepat dibaris terakhir.

"Mwo seratus Juta Won?"

Pria cantik itu tercengah tak percaya, sebesar itukah hutang sang ayah, kenapa ayahnya menyembunyikan semuanya darinya, dia merasa sudah cukup dewasa untuk tahu hal ini.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membantu appa."

.

.

"Jadi kita rugi dalam transaksi kali ini?"

"N-ne."

"Huh… bagus sekali, kau kira jumlah barang itu berapa ha?"

"T-tapi Tuan muda, a-aku benar-benar tak tahu kalau komplotan itu mengincar kita."

"BODOH! Sudah berapa kali kubilang, Komplotan itu saat ini benar-benar mengincar kita, mereka benar-benar mencari titik lemah kita."

"T-ta-pi…"

"Aku tak Butuh pengikut sebodoh dirimu."

DOR…

Sebutir peluruh menembus tepat di tengkorak seorang pria berwaja seram penuh luka memar di wajahnya. Pria itu terkapar dengan jidat yang bolong dan mata yang melotot. Berpuluh pasang mata yang melihat hal itu hanya meneguk ludah paksa tak menyangkah akan melihat kembali hal semengerikan ini. Sedangkan pria tertua di sana hanya menghembus napas dalam melihat kearoganan tuan mudanya.

Jung Yunho, pria berumur 30 tahun itu menatap mayat bawahannya sambil mendengus kesal, dia melempar tubuh tak bernyawa itu dengan puntung rokok yang baru saja di hisapnya.

"Buang mayat pria tak berguna itu. aku tak mau mendengar kesalahan untuk yang kesekian kalinya, kalau kalian masih ingin hidup nyaman, kalian harus bekerja bagus untukku."

Pria bermata musang itu duduk dengan tenang di sofa merah marun di ruang bak tempat peristirahatan raja itu. Wajah kecilnya memancarkan aura pembunuh yang kuat. Jung Yunho, mafia kelas kakap, pengedar narkotika, dan penyelundupan senjata tajam, satu-satunya mafia yang bekerjasama langsung dengan pihak bank dan beberapa kepolisian, dan mungkin satu-satunya mafia muda berwaja tampan di Korea selatan. Yunho memang tak terkenal di halayak ramai layaknya selebritis, tapi jangan salah, tak satupun kelompok mafia, kepolisian dan perbankka yang tak mengenal Jung Yunho, satu-satunya keturunan terakhir keluarga Jung.

"Tuan muda, bukankah ini sudah keterlaluan, kesalahannya tidak setimpal dengan hukumannya."

Seorang pria tua yang sedari tadi berdiri di belakang Yunho menunduk hormat. Pria yang sudah di anggap Yunho ayahnya itu terlihat tak suka akan kelakuan Yunho tadi, dia tahu Yunho tak segan-segan membunuh siapapun yang membuatnya kesal, bahkan bawahannya sendiri, terkecuali pria tua ini dan seorang juru masak tua yang juga sudah dianggap ibu olehnya.

"Aku benci orang lambat dan bodoh sepertinya. Pak Lee."

Pak Lee terdiam sesaat, dia merasa semakin hari kelakuan tuan muda yang dibesarkannya dari pemuda itu berumur 3 tahun tepat saat kematian Mr dan Mrs Jung akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas sampai pemuda itu berumur 30 tahun saat ini terlihat semakin sadis.

"Saya mengerti, Tuan muda."

Tak banyak yang bisa di ucapkan pria tua itu, tuan mudanya terlalu egois untuk mendengar nasehatnya saat ini.

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa semua urusan Mr Kim sudah selesai?"

Pria tua itu menunduk sebentar lalu menatap wajah kecil tuan mudanya.

"Mr Kim kelihatannya tak bisa membayar semua hutangnya. Jadi ada kemungkinan dia akan kehilangan semua hartanya. Tuan."

"Aku tak butuh hartanya, yang kubutuh JaeJoong, ingat Kim JaeJoong milikku. Hanya milikku, bagaimanapun caranya, buat dia menjadi milikku, Pak Lee."

Pak Lee terlihat berfikir, dia tahu tuan mudanya sudah sangat terobsesi dengan seorang lelaki cantik yang tak sengajah ditemuinya di Bank saat pemuda itu mengantar ayahnya. Hanya beberapa menit, tapi nampaknya pertemuan itu cukup membekas di hati tuan mudanya.

"Baik, akan saya usahakan."

"Aku tak ingin usaha, aku ingin hasilnya, bawakan JaeJoong untukku."

"Baik Tuan muda.

.

Tiga Hari Kemudian

Mr Kim memandang takut pada pria berbadan besar yang menemuinya tiga hari yang lalu, bukankah masa pengosongan rumah masih 4 hari lagi, kenapa pria itu kembali datang secepat ini.

"Mr Kim, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan."

Dengan tak mengurangi rasa hormatnya, Mr Kim mempersilahkan pria itu masuk, setelah mempersilahkan sang tamu duduk, Mr Kim duduk tepat dihadapan sang tamu.

"Saya kesini karena masalah hutang anda…"

"…Mian, bukankah rumah ini akan disita 4 hari lagi, apa penyitaan dipercepat."

Mr Kim memandang gemetar kearah pria berbadan besar berwajah sangar itu.

"Bukan itu, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau ada seseorang yang akan membayarkan hutang anda."

Mata Mr Kim melotot tak percaya, digenggamnya bahu sang pria berwajah sangar itu kuat, lalu mengguncangnya dengan tak sabar.

"Benarkah? Oh tuhan, trimakasih. Tapi siapa orang itu?"

Pria itu tersenyum sejenak, tak lama sosok pria tua dengan rambut beruban masuk menenteng satu tas tangan berukuran sedang, pria itu berjalan dan berhenti tepat didepan Mr Kim yang memandang pria tua itu bingung.

"Perkenalkan dia Tuan Lee, dialah yang akan membayar seluruh hutang anda."

Secepat kilat Mr Kim memeluk sang pria tua, tak tahan rasanya pria berumur setengah abat itu menahan haru.

"Gomawo, Tuan Lee, Gomawo."

Mr Lee hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan, lalu mendorong tubuh Mr Kim lembut.

"Sebenarnya bantuan ini tak saya berikan dengan Cuma-Cuma, ada syarat yang harus anda penuhi agar saya mau melunasi seluruh hutang anda."

"Apa…?"

"Saya ingin, Kim JaeJoong putra anda menikah dengan Tuan Jung."

Sejenak Mr Kim tertegu dengan ucapan pria tua itu, sampai dia menemukan kejanggalan akan perkataan pria tua itu.

"M-Mow? Tuan? Maksud anda anakku yang pria menikah dengan pria?"

Mr Kim melotot dan menatap horror pada Mr Lee.

"Ne, bagaimana? Kalau anda bersedia hari ini juga akan saya lunasi hutang anda. Tapi kalau belum siap, saya akan kembali 4 hari lagi, tepat saat penyitaan rumah anda."

Mr Kim meneguk ludah, kenapa putra satu-satunya harus dinikahkan dengan pria. Oh~ apa Tuan Jung yang terhormat itu adalah pria gendut tua yang menyukai pria cantik seperti anaknya untuk dijadikan selingkuhan. Oh… no, dia tak mau anaknya menderita, dia ingin anaknya bahagia, menikah dengan seorang yang di cintainya bukan atas paksaan, lain hal jika yang dinikahkan wanita, mungkin saja Mr Kim akan membujuk JaeJoong untuk menikahi wanita itu, tapi maaf saja kalau sosok itu pria, Mr Kim akan memikirkannya masak-masak.

"Bisakah aku menanyakan hal ini pada JeJoong, karena bagaimanapun JaeJoong lah yang akan menikah, aku akan menuruti apa kemauannya."

Ya… dia memang harus mendiskusikan ini semua kepada JaeJoong, dia tak ingin JaeJoong menderita nantinya.

"Baiklah, saya akan kembali 4 hari lagi, Mr Kim."

Pria tua itu berdiri dari duduknya, dan membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat lalu keluar dari kediaman keluarga Kim, sedangkan bodyguard berbadan besar itu mengikuti pria tua itu dari belakang.

.

.

JaeJoong dan Mr Kim terlihat duduk saling berhadap-hadapan, kedua pria itu hanya saling terdiam tak ada yang ingin mulai berbicara.

"Appa, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

Mr Kim yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya menoleh pada sang putra. JaeJoong menghela napas sebentar lalu menatap Mr Kim dalam.

"Apa benar apa berhutang pada pihak Bank?"

JaeJoong menyodorkan secarik kertas yang sudah lusuh ke hadapan sang ayah. Membuat Mr Kim menahan napasnya saat tahu surat yang sudah di buangnya beberapa hari yang lalu dipungut oleh sang putra.

"Kurasa kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk tahu masalah ini, Jae."

JaeJoong mengangguk, dia kembali menatap sang appa dalam.

"Apa aku bisa membantumu? Aku tahu tentang penyitaan rumah kita, appa."

Mr Kim terlihat berfikir, dia berjalan kearah JaeJoong lalu duduk tepat di samping sang putra, tangannya mengelus punggung sang putra dengan sayang.

"Seseorang bernama Mr Lee menawarkan appa pilihan untuk melunasi hutang kita di bank."

"Jinjjai?"

"Ne, dengan syarat, kau harus mau menikah dengannya."

Tubuh JaeJoong menegang, menikah? Apa seseorang yang akan membantu keluarganya adalah janda kaya? Oh~ apa dia di jual?

"Appa, apa kau bermaksud menjualku?"

Mr Kim tersenyum lembut, di usapnya rambut sang putra, walau JaeJoong bukan akan kecil lagi, tapi bagi Mr Kim, JaeJoong adalah putra kecilnya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan itu pada mereka, aku meminta mereka memberikanku pengertian dan bicara padamu, semua keputusan ada padamu, aku tak ingin memaksamu, apalagi yang akan menikah denganmu buka seorang wanita, tapi seorang pria juga, sama sepertimu."

"MWO?"

Mata JaeJoong melotot kaget, dia tak percaya kalau ada seorang pria yang menginginkannya menikah dengan pria itu, pasti pria itu sudah gila.

"Kau serius appa? Aku tidak mau."

Mr Kim menghela napas berat, jawaban sang anak sudah dapat di prediksikannya.

"Tak apa, appa sudah tahu apa jawabanmu, ja. Tidurlah, dan mulailah berbenah, karena 4 hari lagi rumah ini akan disita."

Mr Kim berdiri dari duduknya, lalu berjalan menjauh dari sang putra, baru beberapa langkah Mr Kim berjalan, JaeJoong sudah mencegatnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Jika aku menerima pria itu, apa kita akan selamat? Apa rumah dan isinya tidak akan di sita?"

Mr Kim berbalik badan, lalu tersenyum.

"Ne, ah~ sudahlah tak usah kau pikirkan."

"Appa, apa jika aku menolak, rumah ini benar-benar akan di sita?"

"Jae, tidurlah, sudah sangat larut."

"Jawab dulu appa."

"Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Mr Kim benar-benar meninggalkan JaeJoong yang duduk sendiri di ruang tengah kediaman keluarga Kim.

.

.

Sudah 4 hari semenjak pembicaraan ayah dan anak itu, Mr dan Mrs Kim sibuk mengepak-ngepak barang-barang mereka, sedangkan JaeJoong sudah beberapa hari ini dia bolos kuliah dengan beralasan tidak enak badan dengan orangtua dan dosennya. Tapi tidak dengan hari ini, dia ada ujian di satu mata kuliah, dan dia tak bisa meninggalkannya.

Sebenarnya sudah lama JaeJoong memikirkan sebuah keputusan, kehidupan keluarganya ada di tangannya, seluruhnya sekarang berpegang padanya, jika dia salah, keluarganya akan bangkut dan kehilangan seluruhnya.

TOK… TOK…

Mr Kim memandang terkejut pada sosok kekar seminggu yang lalu ditemuinya bersama seorang pria tua yang juga di temuinya 4 hari yang lalu. Dengan gugup Mr dan Mrs Kim menyuruh kedua tamu mereka untuk duduk.

"Mian kami baru saja membereskan barang, beri kami waktu sampai sore ini untuk memindahkannya."

Mr Kim berujar lirih, mungkin setelah ini dia akan tinggal di rumah orang tuanya dulu sampai dia mendapatkan uang lagi untuk membeli sebuah rumah kecil, atau paling tidak untuk menyewah sebuah rumah dengan harga yang murah.

"Jadi penawaran saya di tolak?"

Mr dan Mrs Kim memandang Mr Lee dengan sorot kecewa. JaeJoong sendiri yang mengatakan tidak ingin menikah dengan pria yang sudah menawarkan tawaran baik untuk keluarga mereka.

"Mianhae, putra kami sendiri yang menolak."

Mr Lee tersenyum tipis, dia yakin jika pulang nanti sudah di pastikan dia tak akan bisa lepas dari amukan tuan mudanya karena tak berhasil membawa JaeJoong untuk sang tuan muda.

"Arraso, aku mengerti, baiklah aku akan pergi."

Mr Lee menunduk hormat, dengan sedikit nada kecewa pria tua itu berjalan menuju pintu utama.

"Jadi, kalian harus siap untuk pergi sore ini ne."

"N-ne…"

"Arraso, nanti sore aku akan kembali, dan pastikan rumah ini sudah kosong."

Mr Kim mengangguk paham, pemuda berbadan kekar itu menunduk hormat, lalu beranjak pergi dari kediaman keluara Kim.

.

.

JaeJoong membulatkan matanya tak percaya, dia baru saja pulang dari kampusnya dan sudah di suguhkan oleh pemandangan yang tak mengenakan hatinya. Sang ayah dan ibunya sedang mengeluarkan barang-barang dari dalam rumah mereka, dia juga melihat beberap tetangga yang berbisik-bisik mengatai kedua orang tuanya.

"Appa. Umma, waeyo?"

Mrs Kim memeluk sang putra sambil menangis terisak, wajahnya di benamkan di dada bidang sang putra, JaeJoong mengelus rambut ibunya dengan berlahan, sakit sekali melihat penderitaan kedua orang tuanya saat ini.

"Kita harus keluar sat ini juga, Jae. Mereka sudah menyita rumah kita."

Mrs Kim menujuk seseorang berbadan kekar yang sibuk membantu mengeluarkan barang-barang khususnya koper-koper yang berisi baju dan tumpukan buku dan surat-surat dari rumah itu, tetapi tidak dengan barang-barang yang lain, karena rumah JaeJoong di sita bersama dengan harta bendanya.

"Ajhunsi, mian ne. bisa aku bicara denganmu?"

Pria itu melirik JaeJoong, wajah cantik JaeJoong terlihat cemas, pria berbadan kekar itu menuruni satu koper coklat di tangannya lalu berjalan kearah JaeJoong. JaeJoong meneguk ludah paksa, melihat bentuk tubuh pria itu, JaeJoong yakin, dia bisa saja remuk hanya sekali pelukan maut saja dari pemuda itu.

"Waeyo?"

"Bisakah kalian memberi kami tempo, aku janji akan menyicil hutang kami."

Pria berbadan kekar itu tersenyum sinis, kedua tangannya di letakkan di pinggang memandang JaeJoong dengan meremehkan.

"Huh~ kalian terlalu sombong, kemarin Mr Lee datang untuk memberikan bantuan, malah kalian tolak, sekarang kalian minta tempo? Cih~ sudah berapa lama kami memberi kalian tempo, kalau tidak punya uang, apa salahnya menerima bantuan Mr Lee."

Pria itu memandang JaeJoong yang menunduk takut, JaeJoong meremas tangannya, lalu mendongak memandang pria berbada subur itu dengan sorot mata ingin menangis.

"A-apa kau tahu alamat Mr Lee?"

"Jae…!"

Mr Kim langsung menarik bahu sang anak untuk menghadapnya, tapi sang anak masih tetap tak mau mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria berbadan kekar itu.

"Aku tahu."

"Beri tahu aku dimana? Dan tolong beri aku waktu sampai malam ini, jika malam ini aku tak bisa melunasi hutang-hutang kami, aku berjanji, kalian bisa menyita rumah kami malam itu juga."

JaeJoong menggigit bibirnya, dia sudah tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menyelamatkan keluarganya, mungkin inilah jalan satu-satunya.

"Baik, aku akan menuliskan alamatnya."

.

.

"Bodoh… kenapa pak Lee tak bisa membawa JaeJoong untukku. Akkhhh… aku ingin dia."

BRAK…

Satu guci berukuran besar hancur berkeping-keping setelah di lempar dengan pot bunga berukuran sedang, seluruh penghuni rumah besar itu melihat takut-takut pada sosok tampan yang terlihat mengamuk sedari tadi. Wajahnya memerah sempurna, napasnya menderu-deru. Bukan hanya bodyguard dan para pelayan yang meneguk ludah paksa melihat kelakuan si tuan muda saat ini, tapi seorang pria tua yang sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapan pria tampan itu.

BRAK…

Aquarium yang hampir sama besarnya dengan TV ukuran 56 inchi hancur tak tersisa saat sebutir peluruh menembus kaca bening itu, beberapa ikan menggelepar tak berdaya di lantai yang sudah basah. Para pelayan wanita menjerit histeris.

"Aku ingin dia… apapun, katakan pada Mr Kim, aku berjanji akan memberinya, apapun… bahkan seluruh hartaku pun akan aku berikan, ah~ apa dia mau nyawaku, ya… aku berikan, tapi aku mau JaeJoong."

Begitulah seterusnya, Jung Yunho, tuan muda tampan itu tak henti-hentinya berteriak bak orang kesetanan saat mendengar kalau Mr Lee orang kepercayaannya tak dapat membawa Kim JaeJoong kehadapannya saat ini.

"Mianhae tuan muda, saya minta maaf, tapi tuan JaeJoong sendiri yang menolak."

"Akkhh, aku tak peduli, seret JaeJoong, atau kau bisa memaksa Mr Kim menyerahkan putranya, apapun caranya."

"Tapi tuan, Itu melanggar hukum."

Yunho mengeram marah melihat sosok pria tua yang sudah dianggap seperti ayahnya sendiri itu.

"Hukum? Cih~ tak ada satupun hukum di dunia ini yang bisa menjeratku dan menjatuhkanku, jadi sekarang cepat bawa JaeJoong ke hadapanku."

"N-ne."

.

.

Di luar rumah, sosok pria cantik memandang kagum pada bangunan di depannya saat ini, sebuah rumah bak istana inggris berdiri menjulang didepannya, pagar yang terlihat kokoh dan taman yang tertata rapi. Ah~ dia tak menyangka, kalau alamat yang dia tujuh akhirnya ditemukan.

Saat mendapatkan alamat dari pria berwajah sangar itu, JaeJoong sedikit tak percaya, mengingat alamat itu menujukkan ke dalam kebun teh dan sebuah hutan yang lumayan rindang, beruntung keingin tahuan JaeJoong terbayar, dia tak menyangkah, di dalam hutan pinus ini terdapat sebuah rumah yang sangat besar, bahkan perkarangannya berpuluh-puluh kali lipat besarnya dari seluruh luas rumahnya. Pantas saja seorang yang ingin menikahinya itu dapat membayar hutangnya yang bisa di bilang 'WAW' itu

Dengan keberanian penuh, JaeJoong menghampiri kantor penjaga, melihat seorang pria yang diyakini JaeJoong sebagai bodyguard, lihat saja tubuhnya yang hampir sama dengan tubuh pria yang menyita rumahnya tadi sore.

"Mian, ajhunshi, apa benar ini rumah Mr Lee?"

3 pria berbadan kekar itu saling memandang, lalu salah satunya berjalan mendekati JaeJoong.

"Ani, kau salah rumah, nak."

Baru saja pria berbada kekar itu ingin berbalik, JaeJoong langsung menarik lengan seragam bodyguard pria itu.

"Jika memang bukan, apa benar di sini ada seseorang yang bernama Mr Lee?"

Pria berwajah sangar itu menatap JaeJoong dengan pandangan menelitih, di liriknya JaeJoong dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

"Ne, dari mana kau mengenal Mr Lee?"

Pria itu kembali menatap JaeJoong tajam, begitu pula ke dua rekannya, jarang ada seseorang yang berurusan dengan Mr Lee secara langsung, biasanya jika mereka berurusan paling dengan beberapa pengawal kepercayaan Mr Lee. Bagi mereka berurusan dengan Mr Lee sama saja berurusan dengan tuan muda besar mereka Jung Yunho, dan sudah di pastikan orang itu adalah orang yang tak biasa.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah, aku kemari ingin bertemu dengannya. Bisahkah aku bertemu dengan Mr Lee?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Mr Lee, anak muda, apa kau sudah punya janji?"

Tubuh JaeJoong bergetar, waktunya tak lama, tapi untuk bertemu Mr Lee saja sangat susah.

"Tolonglah, aku memang belum membuat janji, tapi aku benar-benar butuh bertemu Mr Lee."

"Maaf saja, kalau kau hanya mengganggu, pergilah cepat, atau akan kami paksa dengan cara kasar."

"Ani, sebelum bertemu Mr Lee aku tak akan pergi."

JaeJoong berusaha berteriak menarik-narik pagar besi didepannya dengan brutal, walau dia tahu itu percuma, tapi tetap dilakukannya.

"Yak… bodoh, pergi kau."

Salah satu pria berbada besar itu membuka pintu besi itu untuk mengusir JaeJoong, tapi hal itu malah membuat celah besar dari gerbang besi itu dan membuat JaeJoong menyelinap masuk melewati gerbang itu.

"Mr Lee…"

JaeJoong berhasil masuk, dia berlari kencang saat berhasil masuk kedalam perkarang rumah besar itu, tapi naas tubuhnya tertangkap, satu pukulan telak mengenai pipi kirinya, membuat JaeJoong jatuh tersungkur di rerumputan dengan sudut bibir yang koyak dan mengeluarakan banyak darah, serta hidung yang juga mengeluarkan darah segar dari sana.

"Sudah kubilang untuk keluar, kau masih melawan, pergi, atau aku bisa lebih kasar."

Lagi, satu tendangan mengenai ulu hatinya, JaeJoong terbatuk-batuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Tapi dia tak ingin mundur, dia harus bertemu dengan Mr Lee.

"Ya tuhan, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Sosok wanita tua berlari kencang kearah JaeJoong yang tersungkur dan bergelung menahan sakit di tubuhnya yang seolah akan remuk.

"Kau tak apa-apa nak?"

"Uhuk..uhuk… tak apa Ajhumma."

Jawab JaeJoong terbatuk-batuk, sesekali darah segar keluar dari tenggorokannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, kenapa kau memukulinya, memangnya dia salah apa?"

Wanita tua itu memelototi satu persatu bodyguard itu, ke 3 bodyguard itu memandang takut, bagaimanapun, wanita tua itu adalah salah satu orang yang paling berharga untuk tuan muda Yunho mereka, wanita yang sudah di anggap seperti ibu oleh Tuan mudah Yunho itu mengeram kesal.

"Pemuda ini memaksa masuk, Mrs Lee."

Mrs Lee, tetap tak percaya, hanya memaksa masuk, pria itu sampai dipukuli seperti ini.

"Apa benar itu?"

Pria cantik itu mengangguk, Mrs Lee memandangi pemuda itu lembut, walau banyak luka lebam di wajahnya dan darah yang mengalir dari bibir dan hidungnya, Mrs Lee masih bisa melihat betapa cantik dan sempurnanya pemuda itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan sampai nekat masuk kedalam?"

JaeJoong terdiam, dipandangnya wanita tua yang masih terlihat cantik itu, JaeJoong dapat menapsirkan kalau umur wanita itu bekisar antar 50-55 tahun. Dan tunggu, apa tadi ketiga bodyguard itu memanggilnya Mrs Lee, apa dia istri Mr Lee, oh… apa benar Mr Lee ingin menikahinya? Melihat Mrs Lee yang terlihat tua, sudah dipastikan Mr Lee itu lebih tua dari Mrs Lee, ha~ dia menyesal sudah masuk ke rumah ini, jika tahu ternyata Mr Lee bahkan lebih tua dari sang ayah.

"A-aku ingin bertemu Mr Lee."

"Mwo? Ingin bertemu dengan suamiku?"

JaeJoong mengangguk,ketiga bodyguard yang sempat memukulinya tadi hanya diam mendengar percakapan kedua orang yang masih terduduk di atas rumput di depan mereka.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk meminta bantuan, Ajhumma, aku ingin menyetujui perjanjian Mr Lee, aku berubah pikiran ajhumma, aku harus menyelamatkan kedua orangtuaku."

Mrs Lee tersenyum lembut, walau berada di kalangan mafia, Mrs Lee masih memiliki hati yang lembut layaknya sang ibu.

"Siapa namamu, nak."

"KI-Kim JaeJoong."

"MWO?"

Mrs Lee terkejut bukan main, begitu pula ke 3 bodyguard yang sekarang berdiri mematung, oh… kelihatannya nyawa mereka tinggal menghitung jam saat ini. Mereka menyesal sudah melukai JaeJoong, tak ada satupun kaki tangan Yunho yang tak mengenal nama Kim JaeJoong, nama seorang pemuda yang membuat seorang Jung Yunho mafia kelas atas itu terkadang tersenyum sendiri, atau bahkan mengamuk jika apapun mengenai JaeJoong tak dia dapatkan. Termasuk malam ini, seperti sekarang, mereka tahu kalau Yunho sedang mengamuk di dalam rumah besar itu, entah berapa barang yang pecah, dan nyawa yang sudah hilang akibat Mr Lee tak bisa membawa JaeJoong kehadapannya. Yunho memang sering seenaknya, menembakkan mata pistolnya ke siapa saja yang membuatnya kesal, atau orang-orang yang berdiri dekat dengannya sudah di pastikan akan meregang nyawa. Apalagi berkaitan dengan JaeJoong. Mrs Lee masih ingat bagaimana Yunho membakar hidup-hidup seorang supir taksi beserta dengan taksi-taksinya hanya karena supir itu memarahi JaeJoong dan mengatakan hal-hal buruk pada JaeJoong karena JaeJoong tak sengajah menabrak sang mobil dengan motor metiknya, naas saat itu Yunho yang sedang menguntit JaeJoong mendengarnya, supir itu meregang nyawa bersama dengan sang mobil.

Yunho akan melakukan apapun untuk JaeJoong, dan itu sangat mengerikan. Bahkan Yunho relah menyerahkan nyawanya untuk JaeJoong. Hanya untuk JaeJoong.

"Ka-kau Kim JaeJoong? Ah~ mari ikut ajhumma, kita obati lukamu."

"Ne."

JaeJoong berdiri berlahan, sakit di perut dan pipinya membuat jalan JaeJoong terseok-seok.

"Tuan JaeJoong, tolong maafkan kami, tolong jangan adukan kami pada tuan muda."

Ke3 bodyguard yang tadi memukuli JaeJoong bersujud bersamaan di hadapan JaeJoong, membuat JaeJoong memandang bingung. Tadi mereka memukuliku, tapi sekarang?

"Tuan, kami mohon, tolong kasihani kami."

"N-ne, baiklah."

Ujar JaeJoong, tak sampai hati juga dia melihat ketiga bodyguard itu, apa lagi saat dia melihat dua dari bodyguard itu sampai menangis. Mrs Lee yang melihat hal itu memaklumi prilaku ketiga bodyguard itu, Yunho akan murka jika melihat wajah JaeJoong yang babak belur seperti ini, apalagi saat dia tahu siapa yang melakukannya, sudah dipastikan, Yunho akan memenggal kepala manusia yang sudah menyakiti JaeJoong, walau hanya menyentil si pria cantik itu.

"Kita masuk lewan belakang ne, JaeJoong-ah, di depan sedang ada kekacauan, aku takut jika yunho melihatmu seperti ini, dia akan menggantung ke tiga bodyguard itu hidup-hidup."

"Yunho?"

JaeJoong memandang bingung, Mrs Lee tersenyum, lalu mengacak rambut JaeJoong dengan lembut, tak salah Yunho memilih pasangan, dia berharap kehadiran JaeJoong dapat membuat prilaku Yunho yang dingin itu bisa melembut.

"Ne, ayo."

.

.

Mrs Lee membersihkan bekas luka-luka JaeJoong, dan memberikan salep untuk luka memar, beberapa pelayan wanita yang masih tertinggal di dapur, menatap kagum pada sosok cantik yang masih meringis kesakitan saat Mrs Lee mengusap salep oles itu ke pipinya.

"Dia tuan JaeJoong? Aigoo, cantik dan tampan ne."

"Dia sangat sempurna, aku jadi menyukainya."

"Yak kau ingin cari mati dengan tuan Yunho."

Begitulah bisik-bisik yang didengar JaeJoong dari beberapa pelayan yang tersisa. Mrs Lee hanya bisa mengulum senyum mendengar bisik-bisikan itu.

"Ja, sudah selesai, kajja, kita keluar, bukankah kau ingin bertemu dengan suamiku."

"Ah ne."

JaeJoong berjalan di belakang Mrs Lee, mengikuti wanita tua itu dari belakang, terkadang JaeJoong berdecak kagum saat melihat ruangan demi ruangan yang dilewatinya saat ingin menujuh ruang tengah tempat Mr Lee berada. Barang-barang di rumah ini bukan barang biasa, semua terlihat bermerek dan antic.

"Yeobo, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu."

Mrs Lee membawa JaeJoong berjalan menuju Mr Lee yang masih menunduk takut, mata bulatnya melihat tak percaya akan ruangan yang satu ini. Kaca berserakan dimana-mana, semua terlihat hancur, dan mata JaeJoong melotot tak percaya ada dua manusia yang terlihat menggelepar tak bernyawa di sisi kanannya dan beberapa meter darinya berpijak. Oh~ tempat ini sangat menyeramkan.

"Tuan JaeJoong?"

Mr Lee memandang tak percaya pada pria cantik itu, apalagi seluruh penghuni ruangan itu. Mata musang milik pria tampan yang masih memegangi pinstolnya pun tak luput tercengah.

"JaeJoongie?"

.

.

TBC

Maaf, Fic ini harus Micky pindahi, banyak yang nanya kapan updetnya fic ini, dengan sangat menyesal, Micky akan pindahi beberapa fic yang akan Micky lanjutkan, ini juga Micky lakukan agar fic ini lanjut, Micky benar-benar lupa pasword di akun satunya. Bertahap Micky bakal pindahi satu persatu fic" ini, dan akan menyelesaikanya dengan bertahap juga ..

Micky Juga mau tanya, haruskah Micky pindahi fic" yang sudah end ke Akun ini? Soalnya Micky ada rencana buat mindahi semuanya tanpa tersisa, tapi Micky tetap butuh saran teman-teman.

Micky juga mau promosi, Akun wattpad nih, " mickymilky45" kalau mampir jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak repyu ya, dan micky juga mau promosi akun twitter " al_ba_45" hilangkan tanda ("_") follow ya, mungkin bagi yang pemberitahuan fanfictionnya sering ngadat, Micky bakal kasih info Updet fic dan novel Micky di sana... #emang_lu_siapa /

Akhir kata.

Repyu lagi fic ini please...

"^Micky_Milky^"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : I'M a prisoner of Love**

 **Author: Micky_Milky  
Genre: Romance/ Drama**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer: YunJae saling memiliki, DBSK milik orang tua, tuhan, dan Cassiopeia**

 **Pairing: YunXJae… YooSuMin**

 **Length: Chaptered**

 **Warning : Typo, Yaoi, Ooc, Oc, alur kecepatan. Dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chap 2**

 **Enjoy reading**

"Tuan JaeJoong?"

Mr Lee memandang tak percaya pada pria cantik itu, apalagi seluruh penghuni ruangan itu. Mata musang milik pria tampan yang masih memegangi pinstolnya pun tak luput tercengah.

"JaeJoongie?"

.

.

 **I'M a prisoner of Love**

JaeJoong memandang Mrs Lee sesaat, meminta penjelasan kalau pria tua yang sekarang berada di depannya adalah Mr Lee orang yang dicarinya. Mrs Lee mengangguk sambil tersenyum lembut. Mata bulat indah itu tiba-tiba memanas, dia berusaha tak menangis, dia pria dan pria tak boleh mudah menangis.

"Mr Lee…!"  
Tap… Tap…Tap

Dengan langkah cepat JaeJoong menghampiri Mr Lee yang masih tercengah melihat si objek penyebab kerusuhan hari ini di kediaman Jung berdiri di hadapannya, tak jauh dari dia bersimpuh.

"Mr Lee… kumohon… kumohon bantu aku."

Mr Lee memandang JaeJoong dengan sedikit bingung, wajah tuanya terlihat linglung saat ini, apalagi saat dia tahu Yunho memperhatikannya dan pemuda cantik itu dengan cermat. Jika dia salah bicara dan melukai hati JaeJoong dia tak mau ada korban lagi saat ini, karena dia tahu, Yunho tak akan membunuhnya seberapapun besar kesalahannya, tapi sayang pemuda tampan itu selalu mencari sosok lain untuk di jadi pelampiasan, dan Mr Lee tak mau itu terjadi. Cukup dua orang bawahan Yunho yang sudah meregang nyawa itu saja korbannya.

"Tuan JaeJoong, waeyo?"

Dielusnya surai hitam milik JaeJoong lembut, Mr Lee merasa ketika tangannya menyentuh rambut pemuda cantik itu, seolah dia sedang mengelus rambut Yunho.

"Bantu keluargaku, tolong selamatkan harta kami, aku tak mau keluargaku menderita… Mr Lee nikahi aku."

"MWO?"  
Mr Lee dan Mrs Lee menjerit tak percaya, begitu pula seluruh bawahan Yunho yang berada di sana, termasuk Yunho sendiri.

"Ta-tapi, saya tidak bisa tuan, kenapa saya harus menikahi anda, saya ini sudah tua."

JaeJoong terduduk lemas, tangannya mengepal kuat lalu mencengkram kerah kemejah Mr Lee kuat.

"Aku tahu… aku tahu kau sakit hati karena aku tolak 'kan, Mr Lee… bukankah kau yang memintaku menikahimu, dengan begitu hutang keluargaku akan lunas."

Mr Lee melirik Yunho yang masih berdiri dengan gagahnya di belakang JaeJoong, memperhatikan setiap gerakan dan bicara JaeJoong, pria tua itu dapat melihat satu seringai berbahaya muncul di bibir sang tuan muda yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Mr Lee…!"

JaeJoong berusaha menarik Mr Lee dari alam bawah sadarnya, membuat tatap pria tua itu kembali focus padanya.

"Saya tak bisa apa-apa, yang saya maksud tuan bukan menikah dengan saya, tapi dengan tuan saya…"

Mr Lee kembali melirik Yunho, dan JaeJoong tahu arti lirikan Mr Lee. Dengan sedikit memutar tubuhnya JaeJoong melihat pria tampan yang berdiri dengan angkuhnya di depannya, menatapnya dengan pandangan… errrgg, entah lah, JaeJoong pun tak tahu.

"Dia Tuan muda Jung Yunho, dia lah yang saya maksud, tuan JaeJoong."

Kali ini JaeJoong berdiri dengan cepat, lalu menatap Yunho tepat di mata rubah yang menatapnya dengan lembut, seluruh penghuni rumah yang melihat adegan itu berani bersumpah, selama Yunho menjadi ketua mafia, baru kali ini dia melihat sorot mata rubah yang biasa tajam, dan mengerikan itu melembut melihat sosok cantik yang sangat di cintainya itu.

"Tu-tuan Yunho."

Jantung JaeJoong seolah ingin berhenti sesaat, bukan… bukan karena dia sudah jatuh cinta pada pria itu, tapi karena dia terlalu takut, dia lebih memilih berhadapan dengan Mr Lee yang terlihat jauh lebih lembut daripada pria yang didepannya ini, pria bermata tajam, dengan setelan bak penjahat professional, dan yang lebih JaeJoong takutkan, sebuah pistol lengkap dengan peredam suara terlihat bertengger dengan damai di tangan kanan sang pemuda, tanpa bertanya pun JaeJoong tahu, siapa yang membuat kedua manusia tak berdosa di sampingnya saat ini meregang nyawa.

"Ne, Yunnie… panggil aku Yunnie, Joongie."

Sesaat JaeJoong merasa jantungnya benar-benar berhenti berdetak, suara berat nan dalam milik Yunho seolah mengulitinya hidup-hidup, dia serasa berdiri di atas tebing yang tinggi dan ingin jatuh saat melihat pria tampan itu mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Oh jangan… dia belum siap mati saat ini.

"A-aku, a-aku ingin min-minta bantuanmu. Tuan."

"Yunnie…"

Kembali, pria tampan itu berjalan berlahan kearah JaeJoong, sosok yang terlihat tegas, dan beribawah sekaligus menyeramkan itu membuat JaeJoong mundur selangkah demi selangkah saat sosok itu ingin mendekatinya. JaeJoong berhenti tepat saat dia merasa kakinya menabrak sesuatu. Dengan takut-takut JaeJoong melihat kebelakang, memastikan apa yang ditabraknya, sampai dia melihat sosok mayat dengan kening yang bolong, dan mata yang melotot. Hiiiee… JaeJoong bergidik ngeri sendiri.

"N-ne… Yun-Yunnie."

Akhirnya JaeJoong berbicara, pria cantik itu tampak menelitih keadaan, dia harus keluar dari rumah ini sekarang… tapi… aiz~ dia bahkan belum mendapatkan uang untuk membayar hutang sang ayah.

"Apa yang membuat malaikat cantik-ku datang kemari hm~ apa ini masalah hutang ayahmu?"  
Malaikat? Oh~ JaeJoong geli sendiri mendengar kata-kata itu. JaeJoong mengangguk saat Yunho menyeret kata hutang sang ayah dalam pembicaraan mereka.

"Ne… a-aku bermaksud meminjam uang, tu… ah Yunnie, a-aku janji akan membayarnya."

Pikiran JaeJoong berubah total, kalau boleh memilih, lebih baik dia dinikahi oleh Mr Lee dari pada dengan sosok mengerikan yang masih menyeringai di depannya saat ini.

"Meminjam? Huh~ jangankan meminjam, aku akan memberikan seluruh uangku untukmu, dengan syarat… kau harus menikah denganku."  
perkataan barusan benar-benar membuat JaeJoong yang merasa berdiri di tepi tebing yang tinggi seakan terjun bebas kedalamnya.

"A-apa? Bi-bisakah ini kita diskusikan lagi? Bagaimana kalau aku menjadi pelayan di sin…"

Perkataan JaeJoong tak sampai habis, saat melihat sorot mata Yunho berubah total, dia ingin menangis saat ini, tidak… tidak boleh, dia lelaki berumur 22 tahun, dan dia tak boleh menangis.

"Kau ingin menjadi pelayanku? Cih~ sayang aku ingin kau menjadi istriku, bukan pelayanku."

"Eh… Istri?"

JaeJoong ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok, dia itu pria, kenapa harus menjadi istri, dia mengakui kalau dirinya memang cantik, tapi demi tuhan, dia tak sudih menjadi seorang istri.

"Bagaimana? JaeJoongie-ku, kau mau? Kalau mau, detik ini juga rumahmu dan isinya selamat."

JaeJoong mengepal erat, tak ada jalan, kepalang tanggung, matipun dia mau, asal keluarganya bahagia.

"N-ne. Tu… ah Yunnie."

Yunho tersenyum puas, begitu pula seluruh manusia yang melihat adegan YunJae tadi, mereka bersyukur, setidaknya tak ada yang menjadi korban lagi malam ini, andai JaeJoong kembali menolak, sudah dipastikan akan terjadi pembunuhan masal.

"Kau memang terbaik, sayang… baiklah, aku akan urus hutang-hutangmu."

Yunho mengelus pipi JaeJoong sayang, lalu mengecupnya dengan lembut, membuat JaeJoong bergidik ngeri menerima perlakukan seperti itu dari seorang pria. Dengan langkah lebarnya Yunho berjalan ke arah meja, lalu mengambil ponsel keluaran terbarunya, yang JaeJoong yakini berharga sangat mahal… mungkin setara dengan harga motor metiknya. Dilihatnya Yunho terlihat serius menekan sesuatu di sana, lalu mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

"Batalkan penyitaan rumah milik Mr Kim sekarang."

"…"

"Ne, sekarang juga…"

Pik…

Sambung telpon itu terputus sepihak, JaeJoong meyakini, Yunho bukan sosok pria biasa, dia pasti seseorang yang sangat disegani banyak orang.

"Bawa mayat itu ke hutan, lalu bakar."

Printah Yunho dengan tegas. Dengan sigap empat orang bodyguard menyeret 2 sosok mayat itu. Tapi belum juga menjauh, JaeJoong sudah menghentikan langkah ke 4 bodyguard itu.

"Mi-mian, Yunho-shi, ah~ Yunnie… tolong jangan dibakar, bukankah kasihan jika anda membakar mayat mereka, to-tolong kembalikan kepada keluarga mereka saja…"

JaeJoong berhenti bicara saat Mr Lee yang masih berlutut di belakangnya menyentuh pergelangan kakinya. Ah~ baru bertemu JaeJoong sudah berani mencoba memerinta Yunho, nasip pemuda itu bisa sama dengan kedua mayat itu… Yunho tak suka di perintah, baginya mutlak dialah yang memberi perintah.

Yunho terlihat berfikir, Mrs Lee harap-harap cemas, kalau saja Yunho nekat melakukan hal buruk pada JaeJoong, hanya karena kesalah kecil pemuda itu.

"Baiklah… kembalikan mereka ke rumah masing-masing, dan berikan uang belasungkawa kepada keluarga."

Sudah berkali-kali hari ini seluruh manusia di tempat itu di buat tercengah, biasanya Yunho tak ingin repot-repot dengan urusan pelayan yang dibunuhnya, tapi kali ini… oh~ Yunho bahkan menuruti perintah JaeJoong.

"N-ne Tuan muda."

Dan ke empat bodyguard itu menghilang sambil menyeret ke dua mayat itu pergi. Kembali Yunho berjalan mendekati JaeJoong, pria tampan itu memandang penuh kelembutan pada pria cantik di depannya.

"Bubarlah kalian, tinggalkan kami berdua."

"Ne tuan muda…" serentak, seluruh pelayan Yunho membubarkan diri, termasuk Mr Lee, tapi tidak untuk Mrs Lee, dia masih khawatir Yunho akan menyakit JaeJoong yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu.

"Kau cantik sekali sayang, boleh aku menciummu, sebagai balasan untukku, karena mau membantumu."

JaeJoong terdiam, tubuhnya gemetar saat wajah Yunho mendekat, detak di jantungnya semakin menggila, satu kecupan mendarat di bibirnya, tapi tak lama, Yunho yang memang sudah memimpikan hal ini mencoba mencium kembali bibir JaeJoong, pria bermata rubah itu melumat bibir atas JaeJoong dengan lembut, menyelipkan tangannya di pinggang dan tengkuk JaeJoong berusaha membuat tubuh mereka menyatu sempurna, tangannya yang berada di Pinggang JaeJoong mengelus pinggang itu pelan, lalu menyelinap masuk kedalam kemeja JaeJoong, menjalar di tubuh putih mulus itu lalu berhenti di punggung JaeJoong. Lumatan Yunho terhenti, dengan wajah yang masih saling mendekat Yunho tersenyum senang, walau tak membalas dan merespon, JaeJoong terlihat pasrah di pelukkannya.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, aku bisa merasukimu sebelum kita menikah kalau kau begitu."

Kembali, Yunho melumat bibir JaeJoong, kali ini tangannya mengelus perut rata JaeJoong, lalu naik kearah dada JaeJoong, baru saja Yunho hendak meremas dada kirinya, JaeJoong mendorong Yunho dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Hentikan…!"

Yunho yang mendapat penolakan memasang wajah tak suka, JaeJoong dengan takut-takut menatap Yunho, lalu kembali menunduk dalam.

"Mianhae, Yunho-shi… ah~ Yunnie. Sa-saya tak bisa melakukannya."

Yunho dapat melihat tubuh JaeJoong yang begetar, dia tahu perlakuannya sudah terlalu Jauh, dan dia tak akan mengulanginya, dia tak mau JaeJoong membencinya. Dia ingin pria itu mencintainya, sama dengannya yang terlalu mencintai pria itu, sampai menjadikan JaeJoong obsesi tersendiri.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti, aku pun ingin saat kita melakukannya bukan karena napsu, tapi karena kau mencintaiku. Ne… sekarang pulanglah, aku akan mengantarmu, besok aku akan kerumahmu dan menemui orang tuanmu untuk membicarakan pernikahan kita."

"I-itu…"

"Ajhumma juga akan ikut, ah~ ini pasti akan menjadi pembicaraan yang menyenangkan. Benarkan Yun."

Mrs Lee yang dari tadi bersembunyi dan sempat melihat adegan tak senono dari YunJae tersenyum senang, baru beberapa jam, pria cantik itu sudah mebuat Yunho berubah total.

"Ja. Yun… antarkan calon istrimu pulang."

"Ne Ajhumma."

.

.

Mr dan Mrs Kim langsung berlari keluar rumah mereka saat melihat sang putra baru saja turun dari limosin berwarna hitam metalik yang terpakir di depan rumah mereka. Mereka dapat melihat bagaimana mengerikannya raut wajah sang putra.

"Jae…"

Mrs Kim langsung berlari memeluk JaeJoong, membenamkan wajah sang putra ke dalam pelukkan hangatnya. Dengan wajah menelitih Mr dan Mrs Kim memandang Yunho yang menunduk hormat, sambil tersenyum manis.

'Sok Polos.'

Batin JaeJoong kesal, dia kesal, kenapa Yunho berwajah bak malaikat didepan keluarganya. Dengan ogah-ogahan, JaeJoong yang baru saja melepaskan diri dari rengkulang sang ibu berdiri di samping tubuh Yunho.

"Appa, Ini Tu… ah, Jung Yunho. Bisa kita masuk, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Mr Kim mengangguk, setelah mempersilahkan Yunho masuk, pria tua itu melirik mobil mewah Yunho, dan melihat sosok pria tua yang berdiri di depan limosin itu sambil tersenyum ramah. Pria tua yang bertemu dengannya tadi siang.

"Mian, Yunho-shi, kau mengenal Mr Lee?"

Mr Kim yang baru saja mendudukkan diri di sofa milik keluaraga Kim itu menatap pria yang duduk di depannya curiga, pemuda itu hanya memasang wajah penuh senyum ramah, berbeda saat JaeJoong melihatnnya di kediaman Jung tadi, pemuda itu mengerikan sekali.

"Ne, dia Bawahan saya. Appa."

Ups… JaeJoong menepuk jidatnya kesal, belum juga menikah, Yunho sudah memanggil ayahnya 'appa'. Mrs Kim yang sibuk menyiapkan Teh langsung duduk di samping JaeJoong.

"Apa kau orang yang dimaksud Mr Lee itu?"

Yunho mengangguk, dia melirik JaeJoong yang duduk menjauh darinya, seolah menghindari Yunho, pria cantik itu menggeser tempat duduknya sehingga menempel pada sang ibu.

"Appa…"  
JaeJoong langsung menarik lengan sang ayah, dan melihat sang ayah menatapnya dalam.

"Aku, Jung Yunho kemari ingin menjadikan Kim JaeJoong sebagai istriku."

"MWO?"

Mr Kim memandang tak suka, pria paruh baya itu baru saja hendak berdiri dan menyeret Yunho untuk keluar dari rumahnya, tiga orang pria berbadan kekar sudah masuk kedalam kediaman keluarga Kim, dan menarik lengan Mr Kim dengan keras.

"Yak…! bersikaplah sopan pada tuan muda."

"Appa."

JaeJoong menarik kerah kemejah Yunho, memandang Yunho dengan kemarahan besar.

"Lepaskan Appa-ku…! Jangan pernah melukainya, atau pernikahan yang kita rencanakan batal. Lebih baik aku tidur di jalan daripada melihatmu menyakiti appa-ku."

Yunho terdiam, dengan satu gerakan Jari ke tiga bodyguard itu melepaskan cekalannya pada tubuh Mr Kim. Dengan wajah menyesal Yunho menunduk dalam ke depan Mr dan Mrs Kim.

"Mianhae, appa. Maafkan bodyguardku… aku menyesal."

Mr Kim terteguh, begitupulah ketiga bodyguard di samping Mr Kim, baru kali ini tuan muda mereka menundukan kepala didepan seseorang dan meminta maaf.

"Tolong mengerti appa, aku kemari dengan niat yang tulus, aku benar-benar mencintai JaeJoong. Appa boleh meminta apapun dariku, tapi kumohon, berikan JaeJoong untukku, karena dia nyawaku."

JaeJoong tercengah, dia tak percaya pria angkuh dan dingin didepannya ini berkata seolah dia mengenal JaeJoong dan mencintai pemuda itu sudah lama.

"JaeJoongie, apa kau mau menikah dengan orang ini?"

Mr Kim meminta Jawaban pada sang putra, JaeJoong terlihat berfikir, dia sudah mengadakan perjanjian dengan Yunho, dan dia tak bisa mundur.

"N-ne appa, aku bersedia."

Yunho tersenyum puas, Mrs Kim shock berat, air matanya mengalir begitu saja, dia tak menyangka anaknya bersedia menikah dengan seorang pria.

"JaeJoongie… Tolong pikirkan lagi, Chagi. Umma tak mau kau menyesal nantinya."

JaeJoong tersenyum lembut, lalu berjalan memeluk sang umma.

"Aku tahu nanti aku pasti akan menyesal, tapi aku melakukan ini demi kalian, demi kita… demi kehidupan kita nanti, umma jangan menghawatirkanku, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Yunho yang berada di samping JaeJoong, menarik JaeJoong dari pelukan Mrs Kim dan merangkul pemuda cantik itu erat.

"Kupastikan…! Kau akan bahagia bersamaku, JaeJoongie. Dan tak akan pernah menyesal karena sudah menikah denganku."

Mr Kim menghela napas, dia menepuk pundak Yunho lembut, melihat pria bermata musang itu.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Wajah Yunho kembali tersenyum, dilepaskannya pelukannya pada JaeJoong, dan melirik JaeJoong yang masih menerawang entah kemana.

"Aku ingin secepatnya, kalau bisa minggu depan."

"MWO? Kau gila, aku masih ingin kuliah."

"Kau masih bisa kuliah, Joonggie, aku tak akan melarangmu."

"Baiklah, aku akan persiapkan seluruhnya."

Yunho kembali menunduk, dia berusaha sesopan mungkin di hadapan calon mertuanya saat ini.

"Mianhae appa, appa tak usah bersusah-susah, seluruh urusan pernikahan saya yang urus, saya Cuma minta tolong agar JaeJoong di jaga sampai hari pernikahan kami."

"Yak… kau kira aku apa? Aku ini bukan kucing peliharaan."

Yunho menyentil hidung JaeJoong dengan gemas, kelakuan JaeJoong membuatnya ingin mencium pria cantik itu saat ini juga.

"Aku tahu, hanya saja aku tetap harus waspada jika ada seseorang yang merebutmu dariku, atau mungkin jika ada seseorang yang membuatmu menyukainya."

JaeJoong kembali bungkam, huh~ kelihatnnya kehidupannya akan berjalan penuh kekangan.

.

.

JaeJoong terdiam sesaat melihat gedung besar yang akan menjadi tempat pernikahannya dan Yunho, sangat besar untuk undangan yang hanya 500 orang itu, Yunho sengajah tak ingin mengundang banyak orang, dia bukan malu, hanya saja ini untuk keselamatan JaeJoong dan kedua mertuanya.

Bagi Yunho nyawanya tak ada apa-apa dibandingkan nyawa JaeJoong, posisinya di dalam dunia mafia, membuatnya menjadi bahan pembicaaan, dan sudah dipastikan banyak sekali musuhnya di luar sana, jika mereka tahu Yunho menikah dengan seseorang, kehidupan seseorang itu pasti terancam dengan seluruh musuh-musuhnya di luar sana. Itulah alasan pria tampan itu lebih memilih-milih siapa saja yang akan datang kedalam pernikahannya.

"Kau suka?"

Yunho memeluk JaeJoong dari belakang, menyenderkan dagunya di bahu JaeJoong, JaeJoong yang merasa risih, melepas dengan lembut rangkulan Yunho di perutnya.

"N-ne, ini sangat mewah."

Yunho sedikit tak suka dengan perlakuan JaeJoong padanya, tapi pria tampan itu berusaha bersabar.

"Aku juga sudah memesan sepasang cincin dan baju pernikahan kita."

JaeJoong kembali terdiam, dia teringat akan posisinya sebagai istri di dalam hubungan ini, mau menolakpun tak mungkin, melihat kekuasaan Yunho akan dirinya, pantas kalau dia dijadikan istri. Ah ngomong-ngomong tentang istri, bukankah seorang istri di haruskan memakai gaun? Oh… itu akan sangat memalukan baginya.

"Yunho-shi… ah mian maksudku Yunnie, apa aku harus memakai gaun."

Yunho mengacak rambut JaeJoong gemas, dia menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan JaeJoong.

"Ani, kau akan pakai Jas, walau ku akui kau lebih pantas memakai gaun, tapi bagiku kau tetaplah pria, Jae."

JaeJoong bernapas legah, dia bersyukur, setidaknya Yunho masih bisa membuatnya terlihat manly 'Mungkin'.

.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N**

 **Maaf harus di re-updet, sory banget, setelah di updet kemaren banyak yang harus di edit, dan baru sadar setelah di updet... maaf banget^^ makasih repyu di ff ini, walau sudah pernah di uplod di akun satunya, tapi ternyata masih ada yang suka bacanya... senang, terimakasih repyunya ya... akun ini harus di change name, walau sayang banget dengan nick lama, tapi apa daya... sekali lagi maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya... Repyu please.**

 **-^Luca_Vessalius^-**


End file.
